


Leaving Loneliness

by FallingForAngels



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingForAngels/pseuds/FallingForAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Elsa escapes Arendelle, no one comes looking for her. Until Jack Frost comes to rescue her from herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

I am alone.  
This is how it should be.  
Anna is safe.  
Arendelle is safe.

And I am alone.

After the initial realization of the freedom I now had, the happy shock quickly wore off. The dress I made myself was cold, and when I had finally chipped it all off, the dark dress underneath was wet, and not at all warmer. The floor of the ice castle hurt my feet, both with the unyielding hardness, and the chill. The tips of my toes and fingers were turning purple.  
But Anna was safe. I could give myself the chance to be happy. This is what I wanted. This is what everyone wanted.  
Days passed, and no one came looking for me. I hadn’t really expected anyone to. Maybe Anna, but no one came. I wasn’t worth searching for. The new queen could only damage her kingdom. It was probably better that she die in the people’s minds.  
Anna would care for them. She would be a loving queen. The gates would forever be open. Eventually, she would find her real true love. She would marry him, they would have children. She would be happy.  
No one came searching for me. I was cold.

I was alone. 

The seasons had their effect in Arendelle. My mountain was always surrounded by an unforgiving blizzard, but from the balcony, I watched as summer died into winter. When summer returned, and I could almost feel the heat of the sun through my own biting ice, I… I broke.  
I stood on that balcony. I watched as whatever was inside me ripped its way across my skin in the harsh crystals whizzing around through the air. I had been numb to everything until physical pain hit me. Blood dripped to the floor, froze in red spatters. I was surprised that it was red. I was a monster. I was not worthy. Why should I bleed like the rest of them?  
After a time, even the sleet slicing through my arms, my chest, my face; I couldn’t feel it. I went back inside. A trail of red followed me, and smeared when the balcony door closed over it.  
I stared intently at the floor for a moment. A long couch appeared with hard false cushions. I was disappointed as I lay back on them.  
Let it go  
The world grew fuzzy. Black spots clouded my vision. Every time I blinked, it was harder and harder to open my eyes. Faceless creatures moved in the shadows, and I was afraid. They writhed in the corners of my vision. They screeched in my ears; I couldn’t hear anything apart from their horrible voices. They dug sharp teeth into the gashes on my arms, clawed their way across my chest. God, it hurt. I was afraid. Help me why will no one help me?

Please!

The world turned black. I could no longer feel the pain. I was numb. I was so cold.

I was alone.


	2. Chapter Two

“Alright, rise and shine. It’s been four days.”  
The surprise at the fact that now there were voices in my head was only surpassed by the surprise that I was not dead.  
I opened my eyes slowly. It was night, but there was light coming from somewhere. It was gentle, soft. I rubbed at my face, and sat up, careful of my… injuries.  
“Whoa, there. Careful,” the voice said.  
And then another shock: A hand on my back.  
I jumped up from the couch, and spun to face—a boy. He looked about my age, but his eyes were old. He wore brown trousers, and a blue shirt. Frosty patterns had weaved their way over the cloth. My poison was getting to him already. What was he doing here?  
I had stood up too fast. Black spots clouded my vision again, and the boy stepped forward to catch me as I fell.  
“Ug,” I breathed. When my feet were back under me, I turned to face him. “Thank you,” I said formally. “You need to leave now. You aren’t safe here.”  
The boy looked at me, one eyebrow raised in a disbelieving expression. “If you will excuse my observation, Princess, the only person you are a danger to is yourself.”  
“No. You don’t understand.” My heart was pounding. He needed to leave before I—before I hurt him!  
“Yes, I do. I will be fine,” he looked so sure of himself. He was so calm, even as I panicked.  
“I don’t know who you are, or why you are here, but you need to leave. There is nothing to steal, nothing worth taking. You could be hurt,” I told him.  
It didn’t look like he believed me.  
I raised one hand, palm to the wall across the room from us. Power, pure power flowed through my body. Ice exploded from me, and slammed into the wall. The sound echoed through the castle.  
“Leave,” I said.  
I waited, not looking at him, for footsteps. I stared at the blades of ice sticking out of the wall.  
“No,” he said calmly.  
I looked at him. His hair was whiter than mine. He was skinny. His fingertips were very pale; like my own, almost blue. He didn’t seem bothered by the cold. He was barefoot, and leaning against a curved wooden staff.  
“You—  
“Maybe you don’t quite get it yet, princess. My name is Jack Frost. I am not going to leave. Alone is a very bad thing to be, sometimes, and I think that this is one of those times for you. Like it or not, you’re stuck with me.” He smiled.  
“Jack,” I nodded. “My name is Elsa. I was queen of Arendelle. And alone is the safest thing for me to be. I almost killed my sister. I am dangerous. I was born,” I trailed off.  
The boy waited for me to finish my sentence. When he realized that I wasn’t going to, he spoke again.  
“May I show you something?” He asked me.  
I nodded, unsure. He held a hand out, palm up. Out of the air, much like I could, he spun a snowball. There had been nothing. He closed his eyes, and poof. There was a snowball.  
I was squinting at him when he opened his eyes. “Not. Funny,” I growled.  
He paused, thinking, for a moment. Then he threw the snowball at the same wall where my icicles were. It hit the ice, and popped. A million flakes shot out from the point of contact, and flew through the room, following the instructions of his hands. He waved them up toward the ceiling, his whole body directed the snow, and he splayed his fingers. The flakes fell slowly to gather in small drifts on the floor.  
He. He could do this, too.  
He had power over ice!  
I—  
I wasn’t alone.


	3. Chapter 3

We were both sitting on the couch. For once, I wasn’t cold.  
“How?” I asked.  
He recounted his life as a human, and saving the life of his little sister at the cost of his own. He spoke of drowning and freezing distantly, almost like he wasn’t telling his own story, just the bland facts of someone else’s. Even so, he broke off, and wiped a tear off my cheek. I hadn’t realized I’d been crying.  
“It’s okay,” he whispered. “I’m here now, aren’t I? It’s alright.” A wan smile spread over his face.  
“I’m not completely sure how long it was before I woke up, but let me tell you, that was the weird part. One second, nothing, the next, I’m sucking in air, and shivering, and alive. It was invigorating.” He let out a breath, like that same excitement was racing through him right now.  
“After that, I joined The Guardians,” his voice deepened sarcastically. They don't sound fun. He must have seen my expression. “They aren’t that bad. Until I became one, I thought they were stuffy. Old. Boring. But they aren’t. North is pretty badass. He is who you would think of as Kris Kringle, I think in these parts… And then Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and the Easter Bunny. Sandy is actually how I found you.”  
“How?” I asked again.  
“He works by making dreams out of sand, right?” I nodded. “Well, usually people only get a certain amount of sand. When they sleep, they cycle between deep sleep, which is actually getting rest, and REM sleep, which is dreaming. Your body doesn’t get rest during an REM cycle, because your brain is working through whatever is happening in the waking world. When you go into REM sleep, it triggers some of the sand to flow to you, to give you the dream.” He checked again to make sure I was following along.  
“Well, you were getting too much sand. We’ve noticed that people who dream more have more complications in their days, giving their brain more to work through, which in turn gives them less rest, and it’s kind of a vicious cycle. And by the looks of it, I should have been here earlier.”  
I felt the walls slam themselves up. My expression carefully went blank. I wrapped my arms around myself, hiding the bandages that I was still wearing. I was afraid to take them off and see what I had done. I looked at my feet.  
“Elsa, it’s okay.”  
I shook my head.  
“Okay. It’s not okay. But you will get through this. Your kingdom will get through this. Your family will get through this. You will be okay. I’m here to talk to. I’m not going anywhere, and you can’t hurt me.” He spoke calmly, with a certainty I couldn’t help believing.

I would be okay. Maybe not now. Maybe not tomorrow, but I would be okay.  
He wasn’t leaving me. I couldn’t hurt him. He was just as cold as I was.

I wasn’t alone.


	4. Chapter 4

It was more than a week before I could tell him even the beginning of my story. We were back on the couch. It was nighttime again.

“I was born with it. There was no before. It just… was.” I shrugged. “When we were little, Anna, my sister, and I were very close. At night, she would jump up on my bed, and beg me to come play with her.” I smiled at the memory, far away from the boy in front of me.

“One night, I think I was seven? If that. We were in the ballroom. Things got out of control. She was jumping higher and higher, and it was my job to catch her with the snow. She jumped too high, and I slipped.” My throat closed up, and I had to fight through it to tell him.

“My magic hit her, right in the face. She fell, and she wouldn’t wake up. Our parents found us, and rushed us into the mountains. There were… trolls. The troll king fixed Anna, but all of her memories of my power were altered. She never knew I had this.” Jack's eyes widened.

“Our parents tried to help me keep it hidden. ‘Conceal, Don’t feel.’" I laughed humorlessly. "But I was so scared of hurting Anna again. I pretty much kept to myself. I never left my room unless I had to. I watched Anna grow up from the frosted side of the window.

"And then our parents died in a shipwreck. That was bad. I—I left Anna alone to take care of everything after that. No one ever saw me. I liked it that way. I’d lost control; I was dangerous," I said quietly. Saying it out loud, to someone real was like realizing it all over again. My heart tore.

“About a year ago, I was crowned Queen. That is when things got worse. Anna found some prince that night, and asked my blessing over their marriage. After one night!" I sighed exasperatedly. 

"I said no. She fought it, grabbed my glove off my arm. She wouldn’t give it back. The gloves were my way of keeping the ice away," I explained. "When I didn’t have that layer, I panicked. God, it was horrible.” I shivered. Jack scooted closer, and took one of my hands in his. They were warm.

"I almost destroyed the whole kingdom. I could have killed someone. I could have hurt Anna. I ran. When I got some space between me and Arendelle, this feeling hit me. Maybe it was a little like what you felt when you woke up, with the moon? I don’t know. I felt alive. And so, so free. There was nothing in my way. I couldn’t hurt anyone if I was alone. Everything would be okay. I built this castle—

Jack interrupted. “Wait. You built this whole castle in the span of that feeling?”  
I nodded.

He laughed. “I am impressed, Princess. Good work, really." I shot him a look. "Oh, sorry,” he coughed. “Continue.”

“Pretty soon, that feeling faded. I started feeling the cold. I felt the loneliness. I was finally understanding what I had done. Everyone in Arendelle had seen me for the monster that I was. People were either going to look to save me, or search me out to kill me. No one came. A year passed, and no one came." I shrugged.

“It must have been bad night. I don’t know. Everything came crashing down. I was alone, so alone. Everything on the inside manifested in a storm outside, and I stood in it, and let it all hit me... It felt so good to feel the pain. And then I blacked out.

“That’s when I found you,” Jack whispered. He had both my hands now. His thumb was rubbing little circles on the back of one. He pulled me closer to him, then let go of my hands wrap me in a hug. He was warm. He had smiled at me, and his eyes held an understanding that I had not seen since Anna was little. A corner of my mouth pulled up, and I smiled slowly into his shirt.

I was not alone.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what happens now?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he smiled. "Do you need Marshmallow to go get you anything?" He joked.  
Marshmallow had been the one to leave the castle. He caught food, he gathered wood for fires, found clothes when they were needed.

"I'm fine," I said quietly.

I went back to the book I had been reading, but my mind kept wandering. After I sighed for the twentieth time, Jack looked at me exasperatedly. 

"Can I ask something huge of you?" I blurted, before I could think twice.

He raised an eyebrow, eyes quizzical.

"Can... Can we go see Anna? We don't have to talk to her, I just need to make sure she's okay." I spoke quickly, nervously. My voice quavered.

"Do you think this will help you, whether you choose to stay up here, or to go back?" He asked quietly.

I stopped. I never considered going back. Could that even be possible?

"Yes," I told him slowly, surely.

"Alright," he said, smiling.

"Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Jack whipped up a wind to take us down the mountain and across the fjords. I was nervous. On my hands were the gloves that Marshmallow has found.

He held on to my hand, keeping us close enough to be carried. Snow dusted in the swirls, no doubt of my making. It felt like my heart was shaking.

With two people, travel by wind is slower than it might normally be. That, and Jack was trying not to scare me. It's still faster than walking.

That's fine. I was scaring myself bad enough. About halfway down the mountain, 'what if' thoughts were creeping into my head.

What if Anna didn't want to see me?  
What if she's moved on?  
What if she isn't there at all?  
How will the villagers react to seeing me?  
What do I say?

Little by little, the mountain of questions grew. It shadowed over me, the weight of it crushing my chest, darkening my thoughts, until I realized If Anna was still in Arendelle, she wouldn't want to see me. She would have searched. I would only cause problems by going. This was a bad idea. The snow was coming down harder. I tugged on Jack's hand.

The wind held us airborne, but did not carry us any further.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Unable to speak around the knot in by throat, I shook my head. I stared at my feet, forcing the tears back.

"Scared?" Jack asked gently.

I nodded, shaking.

"Talk to me," he said.

A couple of breaths later, I opened my mouth. "Jack, what am I doing? This is a horrible idea, we should have just stayed home they don't want me they don't

"Shhh," Jack whispered, taking my face in his hands. "It's okay. You're okay. I'm right here with you."

"I've got you," he said finally.

He kissed my forehead.

And then he wrapped me up in a hug that squeezed the breath out of me for a moment. Then he let up a little bit, and I felt...

Safe. I felt protected.

I wasn't alone.


	7. Chapter 7

At the edge of the town outside the castle, the wind set us on the ground. Holding his hand for support, I tentatively led the way to the gates of the castle.

People noticed us right away. Women whispered behind their hands, men stopped working. Even the children reacted, immediately quieting, and hiding behind the legs of the nearest adult.

"The Queen."

"But it's been a year."

"It can't be her."

"You remember the rumors, of course it's her."

Jack squeezed my hand, and I closed my eyes for a moment while we were walking, building a careful wall between myself and the people. 

Conceal.

Don't feel.

Put on a show.

I'm okay.

At the gates, a tremble raced down my spine. 

They were closed.

A face appeared in the guard tower. Henry. He was in charge of the castle security when my parents were alive, and had continued his duties after they were gone.

"Elsa?" he asked.

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Open the gates," he called out, cheerily.  
They slowly opened, clanking and groaning as the gears moved.

We slipped through before Henry could say anything else. I kept my head down, and we quickened our pace to the castle door.  
In front of the huge slabs of wood, I raised my hand pull the rope for the bell, but I paused. My heart hammered. My breaths raced. I was terrified. 

I looked at Jack. His blue eyes. His smile. That white hair, as perfect as snow, and unruly as a blizzard. He centered me. Looking at him, I worked up the courage, and pulled on the rope.

The bell sang through the castle, no doubt a surprise to anyone who heard it. A gated castle is not one that receives many visitors.

The faint sound of running slippers. Jack squeezed my hand again, and let go. The door started to open. Through the crack, I heard a strained grunt. Anna. 

Once it was open far enough, Anna threw herself into the opening, her face glowing and excited.

I saw the moment she realized it was me. Her eyes darkened, and one hand closed into a fist at her side. That was a habit she'd had since we were little.

Her voice betrayed her hope, though. "Elsa?" She sounded like she couldn't believe I was there. I had hurt her, in more ways than she knew, but she was still happy and relieved to see me.

I couldn't think of anything to say. Nothing. Complete blank. Jack cleared his throat.

"Oh!" Anna exclaimed. "Excuse my manners. Who are you?" She asked bluntly.

I stuttered to life.

"Anna, this is Jack. He... He can do what I do, Anna. I'm not alone."


	8. Chapter 8

Anna just stood there, shock witten across her face. Under other circumstances, it would have been funny. But other circumstances hadn't existed since I put that white screak in my little sister's hair.

When she finally got herself together, she shoved the door open a little further open, and invited us in.

She led the way through the hall toward the dining room. I smiled at the sight of the curtains flung wide open, letting in light and a view of the world. Anna gabbles=d about what had ben happening as of late.

"We open the gates most days, but we were expecting a visit from a less-trustworthy trading partner on their trade route, and we closed them ust in case. I've built stronger ties with Spain and France. Those Spanish, nd their missionaries, though." She sighed, and shrugged. "Oh! and Weaseltown!" she growled. “The Duke and his sons. I have no idea why we still associate ourselves with them. I really need to get on fixing that.”

We had reached the huge formal dining room. The wooden table and high backed chairs stretched all the way down. Doors for servants were interspersed along the walls. 

“Wow,” Jack breathed. He was right. With the curtains open, the room looked as magnificent as ever. The crystal chandeliers cast rainbows onto the walls, and I noticed the art had been rotated. Behind the head of the table, a portrait of my parents, across from the fireplace, Fragonard’s Swing. That’s very Anna.

“Yeah,” my sister and I said in unison.

We sat down, and a waiter brought us drinks, promising food was on the way.

“Okay,” Anna said. “You have a ton of explaining to do, Elsa. A ton.”

I nodded. “I have to admit, actually coming inside was not my original plan. I don’t know where to go from here.” I really should have thought all of this through better…

“I guess start with him. And I swear, Elsa, if you shut me out again, you will leave, and you will not be invited back.” Her voice told me she was lying. She was terrible at it, and trying to make herself look tough made it even worse.

“His name is Jack Frost, and he is a Guardian. He keeps children all around the world safe. A couple of weeks ago, he found his way to where I’ve been living—“

“The North Mountain. The castle you built there, I know it.” Anna dismissed my vagary.

I paused. “I found me, and he took care of me for a little bit. He has power over ice, too.”

“Prove it,” she said, staring Jack down.

He smiled, and elbowed me. He liked Anna, I could tell. He spun a snowball in his palm, the fluffy white snow condensing out of the air. And then he threw it. At Anna. It smacked into her forehead, and poofed out in a way that normal snowballs don’t, gently, back into flakes. The flaked fluttered onto her shoulders and her skirt. She didn’t move for a second, and I thought we were toast; but she cracked into a smile, which turned into a full, happy laugh.

“Well. That was interesting,” said a tall man as he emerged from the hallway. He looked familiar. Anna glanced quickly at me, but stood up. The man greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

"Um," Anna stumbled when the man let her go. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she searched for the best route through this. Behind my eyelids, the last time she introduced a man to me flickered.

"Elsa, Jack, this is Kristoff. He used to work harvesting and delivering ice all over Arendelle, but now he works exclusively for the castle." Turning to look up at Kristoff, she said, "Kristoff, this is my sister, Elsa, and her also, apparently, magical escort, Jack."

I stood up, squared my shoulders, and initiated a hand shake with Kristoff, just like my father taught me when I was younger. Show them right off the bat that you will not be intimidated. The man in front of me was hiding a smirk well enough as he greeted me, "Your Highness." I quirked an eyebrow, and returned to my seat with a carefully-planned unimpressed flick at my hair.

"Why don't I show you around the castle after lunch?" Anna asked once everyone was seated again.

I glanced at Jack, who nodded. "That sounds wonderful," I told her.

The meal consisted of a stew that reminded me of natural snow days and fluffy blankets, and bread that I'd missed almost more than human contact in the last year.

Jack commented repeatedly how good the food was in 'these parts,' garnering strange looks from Anna and Kristoff.

After, as Anna showed the best of the castle off to Jack, and chatted with me about the many changes since my coronation, I was struck with how much I'd missed home.

Once I had hurt Anna, I may not have seen a ton of the castle by day, but I would always sneak out at night, and have my quiet fun. These corridors felt like hugs, and the paintings like old friends.

But these were not my hallways anymore. These were not my paintings. This carpet was foreign, and Anna seemed familiar, but also a stranger. I didn't belong here.

Jack must have sensed my thoughts, because he took my hand, and squeezed.

With Jack, I survive to the end of the tour, but only barely. My other hand is marked where my fingernails dug into my skin.  
"We should be heading back," Jack said gently, taking the brunt of Anna's sad face.  
"You can stay with us. We have plenty of rooms. Else, stay," she quickly offered. "Please." Her eyes were shining, and those tears were echoes in my own eyes.  
"I can't Anna. I... I'm scared, and I don't want to be like we were before. I need to trust myself not to hurt anyone, and I don't. We weren't even supposed to come inside, today. I have to go," I begged her.  
Anna closed her eyes, and leaned against Kristoff's chest for support. "Alright," she said quietly. "Go, then." Her eyes lingered on the ground, and her voice was hollow.

I turned, and led Jack to the nearest open window. At his command, the wind scooped us up, and carried us back to the north mountain, and our home there.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack and I had been safely home for two weeks. Going to see Anna was both good and bad. I felt better knowing that she was taking care of herself, and that the castle was running smoothly. I also felt worse for abandoning her.

Things were a little different now. I had taken to losing myself in my thoughts, wandering through the castle. Jack had taken to completely disappearing as well. He often brought me books or foods from across the world.

The first book was a collection of fairy tales from the Black Forest. In every evil character, I saw myself. Every abused step child was Anna or Jack, and every ending made me a little sadder. If Anna and Jack were to prosper, I needed to be gone. There were few stories in which both good and evil could exist together.

As time dragged on, however, I began to see myself cleaved in half. If the good half of me was going to stay, an god, I needed to be good, then the bad half needed to be vanquished. But how can one side win in a battle with myself?

More books. More days. Midway through a story about a man who told a thousand stories to keep from being killed by his sultan, a resounding knock came from the castle door.

The book fell out of my lap, the cover a little frosty, and I raced down the stairs to the door. Jack was already there, Marshmallow guarding a little ways off, and Kristoff was in my foyer.

Their conversation stopped as I neared.

"Hello," I said cautiously.

"Elsa," Kristoff bowed. "I've come to talk to you and Jack-

I cut him off. "Is Anna okay?"

"Anna's fine. Mostly. That's part of what I'm here for," he said quickly.

"Well, come in. It's marginally warmer inside," Jack said with a small smile.

Kristoff bobbed his head thank you, and entered. Jack and the wind pushed the door closed while my ice whipped up a few chairs.

"Anna has barely slept since you left. She's... Off. She doesn't eat unless I remind her. She used to pay attention to everything that happened in the kingdom. Now she's listless. She stays in bed or wanders the castle, but she's so far away." Kristoff shrugged, lost.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jack's eyebrows flick up and down and a small nod.

"I thought that if you two come back, if you come live in Arendelle... She'll be okay again." His blond hair shielded his eyes as he looked at the floor.

Oh.

Oh

Um.

Go back. Go back to Arendelle. Wow.

Jack was watching me, trying to gauge my feelings.

This was big. Big big. Should I? Yes. No. Maybe? Anna will get over it. I'll get over it. Jack will leave eventually, and then I'll be alone, like I ought to be. But maybe I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't know.

Jack stepped in. "Kristoff," he sighed. "Elsa has been doing the same thing. I say we should try it."

I looked at him. Who is he to make my decisions for me?

"Just for a bit. If it doesn't work out, we can come back. You've been doing well. You will be okay."


	11. Epilogue

I hadn't looked in the mirror yet. I had been playing a game with myself, trusting my magic, and then the women with their paints and powders lining my eyes and lips, dusting red into my cheeks. I had been with a few chamber maids and Anna for hours, poking and primping for this very special day.

I turned, and for the fist time, gazed at my reflection in the mirror. The dress I had magicked onto myself was as white as perfect new snow. It was strapless, and it hugged my waist before it belled out in fluffed but not overly enormous skirt. A large snowflake gleamed at my throat, hanging on a thin chain of ice. My lips were pink, and my eyes looked infinite, staring back at myself with surprise and happiness.

Anna looked just as happy in a white dress made by the castle's best seamstress. She held my hand as I dusted her hair with snow, and made her a necklace similar to my own.

"Elsa. We're getting married," she said again in a star struck voice.

It hadn't sunk in for me either. Jack and I moved back to Arendelle two years ago. The transition went smooth. Jack and Kristoff lived with us in the castle. Our father's advisors continued to run the kingdom, just like they had before my coronation. Anna and I had become sisters again. We stayed up late many nights laughing and crying and talking. It was perfect.

Until a thin, red-headed man arrived, and barged his way into the castle, demanding a meeting with his advisors and the return of leadership of his kingdom. Anna and Kristoff had raced down the stairs to rescue the doorman who was quickly turning red with the effort to hold himself back from such a rude houseguest.

Once it became obvious that this was the Hans from forever ago, I shot a bolt ice that solidified into a block that encased all of him but his head. His face drained of color, and he shut up when his eyes landed on me standing on the stairs.

"I would suggest," I said, throwing as much venom as I could into the words as I walked down the stairs, "not ever returning to my kingdom again. Next time, I will not be so kind as to put you on a ship with a means to free you when I send you back to your home."

My sister's eyes sparkled when she smiled up at me. Kristoff shook his head, still not completely accustomed to the magic.

After a while, servants came to slide Hans to a ship. We never heard from him again.

Anna had been crowned queen a month ago, on her twenty-first birthday. The ceremony was wonderful, but sure to pale to what was coming today.

Cousins sailed in from all parts of the world. Our mother's sister, the queen of Corona, came with her family. Her daughter, Rapunzel, has magic, too. To think, even in this family, I am not alone. I really ought to do a little research on our family line...

The music started, and the doors to the church opened to us. We stepped carefully, and in time with the march being played by a man with one hand and a hook (we were told he was the best).

Jack and Kristoff stood at the altar. Kristoff was in black, Jack was in a light grey suit. They looked very handsome, and their faces were slack as they watched us approach. Jack got control of his features first, a smile coming to his lips.

Oh my god, I was getting married. To Jack Frost. My heart stammered, and I tripped over my own feet, catching Anna's hand before I fell. Whispers erupted, but I couldn't hear them. The music played on, but I couldn't hear it. Anna's hands were replaced by Jack's when we reached the steps.

He gripped my hands, and kissed them once, looking me in the face. I closed my eyes, and squeezed he hands, needing the comfort, but newly terrified of what I was about to do.

Lost in my mind's haze, I didn't hear anything until Jack said quietly, "I do."

When given the opportunity, I said "I do" without a moments hesitation. I loved the man standing before me. He had helped me, and he had healed me. I completely believed he had saved my life. 

"You may now kiss your brides."

I met Jack's eyes, and returned his smile, happier than I'd ever been before. One hand held mine, the other cupped my face as he leaned in to press his lips to mine

When we broke apart, just under the cheers of the people gathered in the church, I heard him whisper, "Never alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read this, and who left kudos or a comment. Every single one made me feel so wonderful and encouraged me to keep going. You guys are amazing. 
> 
> Stick around. Let's see what else we can do.
> 
> Love!  
> ~FallingForAngels

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim any rights to Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any of their characters or affiliates. I am writing un-beta'd, and usually late at night after AP homework. All mistakes are mine. I'll realize posting this was a mistake in a couple months, and find them then. :)
> 
> Please critique. Writing is a serious thing for me, and anything I can do to be better needs to happen. Please let me know. Love!


End file.
